Birthday Festivities
by sienna27
Summary: Universe C: Story 2 of 5 - TV Show Episode Title Challenge - Prompt Set #5 - Title Challenge: Human Touch - Em's birthday. The morning after H/P's first night together.


**Author's Note**: Another story about Em's birthday, this is a different world though.

**UNIVERSE C**. Second story in this 'verse. This is two plus weeks following their declarations in _Epiphanies_.

Seeing as we skip over their first night in Universe A, I decided to let them have sex here because it's the only universe where they have sex AFTER they fall in love. And yeah, I could have maybe been a little more discrete with it but, well, I was kind of in the mode of writing sex scenes from _Second Chances_ so I went a little over T rating, and then figured what the hell and went WAY over T! But of course it's not just smut though, just a little bit ;)

_**AGAIN, HONKING WARNING**__**: This is an M story! M for sex so, fair warning if you don't like that, please don't read it :)**_

*******************************************

**Prompt Set #5**

Show: Judging Amy

Title Challenge: Human Touch

*******************************************

**Birthday Festivities**

Hotch leaned down to kiss Emily's neck before he whispered.

"Happy birthday pretty girl."

Her eyes were still shut as she smiled, "thank you."

Rolling over, she opened her eyes and kissed him, running her fingers along his bare chest. The bruises were fading, finally.

After his last check up with the doctor Hotch had decided he was well enough for Emily's birthday festivities. And he also determined that 'birthday' was as the clock struck midnight and by Eastern Standard Time the calendar said October 12th. She'd giggled as he started trying to undo her bra while her shirt was still on. She told him she wasn't born until 3:30 a.m so it wasn't actually her birthday yet. He'd just murmured against her lips something about technicalities and soon his lips and his fingers made her forget why she thought it would be fun to tease him when she herself had been counting the days until this was going to happen.

And it was wonderful. Better than she could have imagined. And she cried when he told her that he loved her. She had already known that, but it wasn't the same as hearing it when their bodies were joined together. She knew then that this was the real deal. Her happily ever after. She got the king and the little prince.

Of course the little prince was the reason that they both had entirely too many clothes on for a typical morning after. Hotch had apologized as he'd gotten up at three to go grab his boxers and t-shirt. After he pulled on his shorts he went over and unlocked the door again. He said Jack might come looking for them. Jack knew Emily now had 'sleepovers' at daddy's but they hadn't had sex before so even if he busted in at six am (which he had done) they were both dressed.

And last night Emily didn't want Hotch overdoing it, so even when he tried to convince her he was feeling fine, she told him they could wait for 'second round festivities'. So putting their clothes back on immediately wasn't an impediment to anything anyway. They weren't doing anything else but sleeping for the rest of the night so she'd slipped his t-shirt on and dug around under the covers until she'd found her underwear.

But now that she was looking at Hotch with his sleepy morning grin she was thinking that these were way too many clothes to be wearing. She kissed his shoulder.

"How do you feel today?"

His eyes crinkled, "I feel excellent," then he gave her a slightly worried look, "how do you feel?"

She'd told him it had been awhile and he'd been afraid of hurting her, but after a few seconds of waiting while some things adjusted she told him she was fine. And she'd seemed fine, but that didn't mean there wasn't a problem now.

Emily gave him a soft smile, "I'm good," seeing the raised eyebrow she tipped her head, "I swear."

She was a teensy bit sore but it was normal sore from using muscles that didn't usually get used. He didn't need to know that though. He'd just worry. And God, he probably wouldn't have sex with her for another week. She wasn't letting _that_ happen!

Pushing Hotch onto his back, she climbed onto his stomach, running her fingers over his chest hair, "do you think we have time for more festivities before Jack gets up?"

His eyes shot to the alarm clock, Jack shouldn't be awake for at least another half hour.

Just enough time for a quickie.

Turning back he flashed her a dimple, "just let me get the door."

He slid out from under her and hurried over to hit the lock again. He turned back around to find Emily's t-shirt hitting him in the face. Lips twitching he pulled it off of his head to find her grinning at him.

"I figured we had to be fast so I'm just saving time."

Smirking, he crawled back on the bed, reaching up to hook his fingers in the little bit of lacy material she was wearing. Usually she wore plain cotton boy style underwear, which he thought was adorable, but given the special occasion she'd put on red lace ones, and he liked those even better. He gently tugged them down, sliding them over her curves before tossing them over his shoulder. Then he looked back up at her naked body.

So beautiful.

They didn't really have time for foreplay, but it was her birthday so he decided he'd make time. Sliding her up to the top of the bed, he moved back down and started massaging her legs, working his way up her calves to her thighs.

Moving back up her length, he winked at her and she bit her lip. Then he spread her legs apart slightly and started kissing his way up her thighs. Alternating a kiss with a little puff of air on the moist skin.

The higher he went the more her body tensed in anticipation, she was practically hovering over the bed. He smiled as he reached her curls.

This was the really fun part.

Putting his tongue out, he swirled the tip around her clitoris. Feeling her move up on the bed his eyes crinkled before his tongue continued its gentle exploration. This was an area he'd tried to visit last night but she'd pulled him up, telling him they could play later, she'd been waiting too long to have him inside of her. And he didn't argue with a lady so he'd moved on to more pressing matters.

But he was happy to now be able to continue another of his science experiments.

After licking the length of her he moved back down to gently suck the little nub between his lips. Feeling her begin to rock against him he slipped first one, and then two fingers inside of her, feeling along for the sweet spot. When her hands gripped his hair and she moaned his name he knew that he was there. Alternately sucking and licking he kept rubbing the pads of his fingers back and forth. Her breath started coming in harsh pants and then her body was actually vibrating as her nails dug into his scalp and he moaned his name again.

He stayed right there, doing what he was doing until the vibrations tapered off and she slowly released her grip.

Yet another thing he was pleased he still knew how to do correctly.

Hotch slipped his fingers out, running his hand along her thigh as he moved the rest of the way up her body, kissing her hips, her stomach and between her breasts as he slowly followed the blush that had worked its way along her skin. When he'd finally reached her mouth, he hovered over her as he smiled, "happy birthday."

Emily's entire body was still tingling as she grinned, "that was the best birthday present EVER!"

It came as no surprise that Hotch was good at that too. He was a good hugger, a fabulous kisser and an incredible lover.

Basically she'd picked a man who could do no wrong.

And if she was the type to brag about such things she'd be throwing it in anybody's face who would listen. But she didn't talk about personal things. It was a little tacky to discuss such intimacies.

Sometimes it was a lot tacky depending on HOW much the other person was sharing.

No, this was just going to be her little secret. She kind of liked that better anyway. These were all pieces of Hotch that were just hers. She didn't have to share them with anyone.

She pulled him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips as she felt him pressing against her. Opening her eyes she flicked them over to the clock.

Hotch was nothing if not solicitous and from beginning to end he'd spent almost fifteen minutes working on her birthday present.

But . . . she slid her hand between them, gently pushing his boxers down . . . Hotch gets a treat too.

And as he slowly slipped inside of her, she closed her eyes and smiled, remembering that this was also her treat.

Definitely best birthday ever.

Hotch started to move slowly within her, kissing her neck, moving up along her jaw until he reached her mouth. He was definitely having fun exploring today with his mouth.

Pressing his lips to hers he continued his slow gyrations as he alternated kissing with talking.

"Jack's going to be waking up soon. So we can continue with slow and steady eventually wins the race, and we can pray that there's no knock on the door, or I can speed things up and ensure a quality finish."

Emily sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting it for a moment before she gave him a saucy look.

"Well I already had one big quality finish so this is all a bonus for me. So I say we speed things up so we can ensure a quality finish for you," she pouted, "it's not fun for me if it's not just as much fun for you."

His lip quirked up as he stared at her for a moment before whispering, "I love you."

A smile blossomed on her face before she leaned up to kiss him again, softly this time before pulling back and whispering, "I love you too," then she winked, "now let's get this show on the road."

Hotch grinned as he slid a pillow under her, and then using his right arm, which was still stronger than his left, he propped himself up over her. With the new angle he knew she would come more quickly. And then he pulled back almost all the way, readjusting so that with the next stroke, he slid the entire length of her. He began moving faster, reaching down to rub his thumb over her still sensitive nub. And sure enough, she began to gasp a few moments later. And a few minutes after that her walls tightened around him as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries. And that was enough to push him the rest of the way over.

As he lay on top of her, his breath still getting away from him, he ignored the twinge in his side. This was probably a bit more of a workout than the doctor would have liked. But screw him.

He'd never seen Emily.

In an effort to be responsible, and not set back his recovery, he had actually asked the doctor about sex. The doctor said he was healing very quickly so if he felt up for it then it was okay. That said, the doctor had advised taking a 'less strenuous' approach. Which in doc talk Hotch knew meant, 'let her get on top.'

But that wasn't happening. Certainly not their first time. And as he felt her warm body beneath him, knowing she was safe, and for once, his eyes crinkled, warm, he couldn't imagine any time where he would be looking to embrace a 'less strenuous' approach. So unless she felt strongly about it, he'd prefer this be their 'traditional' position. But they could discuss it later.

His eyes crinkled as he kissed her neck, they had years to discuss it.

Emily rubbed Hotch's shoulder as she looked over at the clock again. Two mind blowing orgasms in less than half an hour. Quickie or not that was excellent work.

And _way_ better than last year's birthday! They were on a case and she woke up in bed alone at a Motel 6, in Lincoln, Nebraska. They were investigating a series of child abduction murders.

Not exactly a festive marker.

But as she thought back she remembered the team did acknowledge her birthday. Rossi wasn't with them yet but the boys had a special breakfast made for her. Her lips twitched. It spelled out happy birthday in her chocolate chip pancakes. Even Hotch, who was quite frankly a mess at that time, had done something for her.

It was just around the point where it was starting to become obvious, to everyone else, that Haley wasn't coming back. But she remembered that he'd shown up at her room that night. She ran her hand down his back.

"You gave me a good birthday present last year too."

He huffed against her shoulder, "are you already comparing my quality of birthday gifts? Was it better than this one?"

She chuckled, "no I'm not comparing. There is NO comparison. That . . ." she tugged him up for a kiss, "was amazing."

He wrapped his arms around her again as he rolled them on their sides, and her eyes crinkled, "no, you gave me a really sweet present last year. The night light."

Hotch wrinkled his brow for a second and then he remembered, "that's right, the lady bug."

She tipped her forehead against his as she whispered, "I keep it in my ready bag."

His eyes crinkled, "really?"

Kissing his lips she murmured, "that was the sweetest present anyone ever gave me."

If only she'd known then that he was the one. She could have saved herself a lot of misery this past year. But at the time he was still trying to work things out with Haley so it never would have occurred to her that things would have turned out like this.

Tucking her hair back, he smiled, "well, I'm glad it made you happy."

He remembered her birthday last year and how miserable she was. How miserable they both were. Who would have thought they'd be here together now. Life was funny.

His eyes snapped over to the alarm clock and he realized Jack would most likely be twisting the doorknob at any minute. As much as it pained him to do it, he pushed himself back, quickly pressing a kiss to the pout he got in response as he murmured an apology, "I'm sorry sweetheart but we need clothes."

Hotch went over and grabbed her/his t-shirt off the floor, along with her underwear, pulling a pair of her pajama pants out of the drawer and another t-shirt for himself. He came back over to her to find that she'd pulled his boxers out from the bottom of the blankets. They quickly dressed and went into the bathroom to wash up and brush their teeth before Hotch unlocked the door.

He climbed back into bed and Emily curled up at his side, giving him a minty kiss.

"I know we should have gone for extra sleep instead of festivities but I definitely think we made the right call there."

They were supposed to fly to New York that afternoon for the opening of Hotch's brother's new restaurant. But because Emily wanted to have birthday cake with Jack, they had pushed off their departure time, telling Sean they might be a little late. And then Hotch had suggested to her that they just take Tuesday off and make a real mini vacation out of it.

Their relationship was still under wraps at the office, but they weren't worried about questions. It wasn't at all unusual for people to extend out a long weekend. As it was Morgan and JJ had both taken Friday off. And nobody was going to assume that _they'd_ gone off together.

So there was no reason for anyone to speculate about her and Hotch either.

Emily was hoping to keep their relationship from the team for at least another month. Hopefully longer. As much as she loved them, it really wasn't any of their business. And the sooner other people knew, the sooner they were going to have to worry about Strauss finding out.

It was technically a violation, and well, Strauss hated them. And Emily very much wanted to figure out where her own personal life was going before it became a matter of public discourse.

Though right now her personal life was going along quite swimmingly, they were happy. Really happy. And though she was sure that this was the end of the line for her, they had only been together for a couple of weeks so it was a bit soon to be making life long declarations. Out loud anyway.

So the longer they could keep this just between them, the better.

But as she felt Hotch wrap his arms around her and he kissed her nose she couldn't think of one valid reason not to shout from the rooftops that she was in love with this man and that he was completely off the market. And then she heard the doorknob turn and suddenly Jack was bouncing on the bed yelling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISS EMILY!"

Emily grinned as she turned over to look up at the other man in her life. This one was wearing footed Batman pajamas.

"Hi baby!"

She opened her arms and he jumped into them, dropping wet sloppy kisses all over her face. She started cracking up as she tried to wriggle away, but all she did was roll into his father.

And Hotch wasn't letting her go anywhere.

Laughing, Hotch pinned her against him, "uh uh, he told me he wanted you to get 'whole bunches of birthday kisses' and he's clearly not done yet. That was just 'bunches', not '_whole_ bunches'."

Jack continued to smother her and then he pulled back taking a gulp of air, "'kay daddy, that's enough."

Still laughing, Hotch handed Emily a tissue so she could wipe her face.

"You have a little drool on your forehead, and your cheek, and your nose," he snorted, "you might want to just go wash up again."

Giggling Emily started wiping her face off, "that's okay, little drool never hurt anybody."

She looked over to Jack and he gave her a big grin, "daddy said we're going to make you pancakes shapeded like hearts."

Her eyes stung as she gave Jack a watery smile, "did daddy say that?" she turned to look at Hotch and he winked at her, "special birthday pancakes for my best girl."

Emily sniffled as she kissed him quickly on the lips before she pulled Jack down between them, squeezing him tightly as she kissed his chubby little cheek.

"I think pancakes shapeded like hearts sound like the best birthday present ever."

Jack giggled as he lay down on her chest, and Hotch wrapped his arms around both of them as he whispered in Emily's ear.

"Even better than your first present?"

Feeling the two of them wrapped around her, her eyes crinkled and she tucked her head under Hotch's chin as she rubbed her hand down Jack's back.

"Yep, I think that might be even better than the first one," she kissed Hotch's neck before she leaned back to wink at him.

"But the first one still comes in at a close second."

*******************************************

_A/N 2: It's funny, I almost forgot I wrote this! I had started working on it weeks ago, right after I did Epiphanies. And then I put it aside because I wasn't putting it up until we hit her birthday in Girl. If not for me batting cleanup on outstanding stories this week it would have sat their languishing on it's little M rated vine._

_This was kind of cool echoing the variations on their activities given the change in their relationship. Emily still got a 'happy birthday pretty girl' but in this one Jack was there to give her the birthday kisses himself. Plus, in both they're going to NY but with a slightly different set of plans in mind for the day._

_Please note I had them completely dressed and all cleaned up BEFORE Jack entered the room. Which is probably more than many parents with young children get. But I was writing this with the understanding that at some point Jack was going to bust in but I just wanted that clear delineation as the story switched from adult to child._

_If you haven't read it, her memories of last year's birthday were covered 'live' in the Ladybug, Ladybug story. _

_I think if I do add anything else to this universe it's going to be as a brand new story each time. I'm not really planning on expanding it but if I do they'll probably all be stand alones like this, mirroring what we're seeing as a major event in Girl going on at the same time. So rather than following along regularly like we do in the main story, this will sort of be a recap each time of where they are to date._

_FYI: No Girl post today but I should be posting The Snake Pit epilogue._

_You know I do love the feedback folks :)_


End file.
